2 Evils make 1 Good
by CyberAngelAlexis
Summary: We know how the hero became the hero, but what if the hero of Falconreach, Leonidas, had a past that no one saw coming, not even Leonidas herself?    Involves my character and has a possibilty that other characters on mine will be used.   ON HAITUS!


As the thunder raged on, the wind howled like a werewolf for all to here in the small town of Pebble. The rain coming down in sheets, one after another but that didn't stop 2 souls that wandered in the storm, looking for something and holding onto a bundle with dear life. Both figures wore robes but you didn't have to see them to know them and what they were capable of doing.

"Are you sure this is wise?" one cloaked figure asked to the other

"Yes, this is the only way" the other replied "For if we keep her, she will be targeted and she will never be given a chance…and both, you and I, know that **her** destiny is completely different from ours"

And with that said, the figures pushed on, into the storm. Quickly passing through the small town of Pebble like shadows or phantoms and coming across a small cottage, some distance from the town.

"Is this…**his** place?" the cloaked figure asked, holding the bundle closer to itself

"Yes, it is" the other replied "Knowing him, he wouldn't leave this place…has to many _**good**_ memories…according to him"

The cloaked figure turned to its partner and asked, "Are you sure we couldn't leave it with one of our disciples or servants or-"

"No!" the other replied, cutting off the rest of the question "This is the **ONLY** way, she will be in danger if she says with us, she will even be killed if she even **KNOWS** us. Don't you understand? She can't have any connections to us, if she does, her future, her **destiny will be changed**…and as her…father, I can't let that happen"

"Why? Why can't we raise her, she is our daughter, she is **MY** daughter!" the figured hissed, her eyes glowing a bright blood-red, even if covered by a hood, and the air turning ice-cold

"Because, you have seen it, I have seen it…this child has a great destiny. We will only…destroy it if she stays with us, that's why she is here, at the only family that I have left, and the only one that I trust, to raise her right so that her destiny can be achieved" he replied, his voice filled with sorrow and was a physical evidence that he was…tired.

"But…but…" she stuttered, trying to reason with her partner, and signed "You are serious, she can't know that we are her parents" her voice filled with sorrowful emotions

He nodded and turned to the house and approached with sagging shoulders, his partner looked at him with dead eyes, hugged the bundle once more and followed him up the walkway and stairs, to the door. She looked at him once more before setting the bundle down on the ground, attaching a note to it, knocking 3 times on the door loud enough to wake its sleeping occupant and running to the safety of the shadows.

The door opened the moment they were in the shadows of the woods, staying to see if the plan worked. The tall, burly man looked around to see who would be stupid to pull such a prank in such a storm when he heard crying at his feet and looked down. There, wrapped tightly in a bundle with a note attached to it, was a little baby girl. He bent down and picked up the little girl, rocking her back and forth cooing, trying to calm her down. And as quickly as he started, she fell asleep in his arms. He looked at her sleeping face with a small but warm smile on his face. He then turned his attention to the note that was attached, his curious bubbling slightly but…he already knew in a way, _**who**_ the note was from. Getting the note slowing without waking the baby, he read the note with a blank face. Upon finishing the note, he replied to the air in a voice that was loud enough to be heard over the storm, but quiet enough to not wake the baby.

"I see you got yourself into a fine situation again…**brother**, but are you sure you want me to do this?" he asked, but no replies, so he continued "If I raise her as my own, she will become a person of the light, and not a servant of the darkness like you or your wife. She will fight the darkness; she will become a hero of the light and stop the darkness at every turn. Is that what you want, to end up fighting your own daughter in a battle of good versus evil?"

"It's the only way to keep her safe" replied a voice

"Her destiny doesn't involve us, so…this is for the best" replied the other

"Fine" grunted the owner of the cottage "But…what is her name?"

"Her name is-"started the voice but was cut off by a flash of bright lightning and a loud rumble of thunder. Being woken up by such a loud and unknown sound, the baby began to wail.

"Hush, hush, it's okay" the owner cooed, "I got her name loud and clear and…brother?"

"Yes" the brother replied

"You…owe me, big time for taking care of your kid" the owner replied, before stepping inside the house and closing the door

And with that, the 2 cloaked figures in the woods looked at one another, hugged for the last time and went their separate ways. The brother of the cottage owner sank into the ground through a portal that appear out of nowhere and was covered with skeletons. The mother began to glow until she was a blinding light and flew into the air, heading towards the far horizon. As both we about to disappear, they said in unison, "Goodbye-" but was once again cut off by the loud thunder that followed the lightning.

The inside the cottage was a complete mess: bottles of rum, ale and wine along with plated with stuck-on food littered the corners of the cottage and was piled on the table and the countertops, dirty laundry was all over the place and the entire cottage had an old, musty and dusty smell to it.

"Guess spring cleaning came early for me" he muttered under his breathe, but as he looked at the baby girl. All thoughts of the displeasing task of cleaning disappeared from his mind. How could one be unhappy and negative when such a cute little baby girl was around and in one's arms? The man signed and walked over to his bed; a mess of blankets, pillows and old clothing upon old, creaking wood that was about to give way at any moment. He chuckled, and quietly set the baby on the bed, as he picked up the old clothing, threw on the ground and arranged the blankets and pillows so that they would make a comfortable bed for a sleeping child. As he gazed at the sleeping little bundle that now lay in the newly made bed, he stiffen a yawn. "Guess it's time for me to go to bed, it's going to be a long day tomorrow" he whispered to the baby. So, as quietly as he could, he made himself a bed on the floor with the clothing that was on the floor, as he stared at the ceiling and felt his eyelids becoming heavy, he whispered to the little girl, "Goodnight…Leonidas". And with that, he fell into a deep, and dreamless sleep, which he would awaken from in the morning by the baby's crying.


End file.
